


Ten Faced

by Sunrise_Flame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Depression, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Violence, did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6677389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunrise_Flame/pseuds/Sunrise_Flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace didn't really know when it all started. One day, he was suddenly aware that there was something inside him. [...] He thought that it was normal to feel that way. After all, it wasn't like he had someone to go to when all these feeling clawed at his tiny chest, making him feel vulnerable and useless and God- he hated to feel that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How it all started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corpiew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corpiew/gifts).



Ace didn't really know when it all started. One day, he was suddenly aware that there was something inside him. Two something. At the very beginning, they were just voices in his head that told him things, like to hit people when they said that Gold Roger's son shouldn't exist or that it was true; he shouldn't have been born. He thought that it was normal to feel that way. After all, it wasn't like he had someone to go to when all these feeling clawed at his tiny chest, making him feel vulnerable and useless and God- he hated to feel that way. His little body and his unripe psyche were crushed by the intensity of his emotions, making him struggle to even stand up on his own two feet. But he had to. He had to stand up and go hunt because no matter how young he was, no matter how crushed he felt, if he didn't work he couldn't have food. Bandit's rule. And if he didn't eat he felt even more crushed than before so he just had to take his staff and hope his strength wouldn't leave him just now.

It was in his eighth's spring that something in his precarious balance just snapped. It started with a hole in his memories. A moment he was in a bar, asking the same question as always, and the next he was in the woods, staff bloodied and breath short. It started with minutes, then it ate away entire hours. He was starting to freak out, when the first depersonalization hit him. He was frozen, a sense of dread inside his chest as he watched through his eyes action that he wasn't making. He was in a bar, asking the costumers the same damned question and when they answered him hell broke loose. He watched himself lift a table and throw it before hitting everything and everyone that was around him. This...thing wasn't him. It wasn't him whom fractured that man's jaw! It wasn't him that kicked that other man's shin so hard that the bone came out. It wasn't him, it wasn't him!

When he finally got back his ability of controlling his body, he was terrified and shaking. He was afraid of the sheer amount of blood thirst he could feel in his mind. A blood thirst that wasn't his own. He wasn't like that, he never wanted to kill. Never. It took him a lot of time to calm down, until he heard a voice in his head.

“ _You don't have to listen to these idiots”_ it said. _“I will beat the shit out of them next time.”_

“Who are you?” He asked, scared, with a whisper. This voice was violent, but not as much as the...presence he felt before, inside his body.

“ _I am you. But I am also someone different from you.”_

“Did you...did you do that?”

“ _No. That was something else.”_

And they talked and Ace learnt that he wasn't alone in his head anymore.

He remembers returning home and asking Dadan about it, but she just yelled at him to stop talking about useless things and go hunting instead. Garp's reaction was to check his head, wondering if he hit him too hard.

It wasn't until Sabo came around that he learnt he had a Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID. He learned that there were three people besides himself in his mind. The angry voice, that appeared whenever he didn't want to hear people talk about Roger or talk to the bandits. That personality was out like 80% of the time, only receding when they were with Sabo. He and Sabo decided that King was a good name for him. He was really angry and refused to bend, like a real king.

But there were other personalities.

One of them hated himself -and Ace- with a desperation that made him feel like drawning. They called him Diamond, because whenever he was in control, tars would steam down his cheeks, clear and shining like diamonds. Besides, Sabo thought it was a funny thing to call his personality with card-related things.

The last one, the one with that murderous intent, was Red&Black, or, like Luffy later decided, R&B. They called like that because whenever he was out, Ace would feel a black, cold blanked around his conscience and red, warm blood on his hands. It was disturbing and King was dead set on making him never surface again. Ever.

It wasn't until he met Makino and he understood how much he yearned being protected and taken care of that his mind gave birth to his fourth personality. It was a woman, the second girl Ace ever talked to, and she was the most caring and loving person he ever 'met'. She was like Makino, but her presence was warmer and she called him 'my sweet son' inside the intimacy of his crowded mind. She was named Queen before Ace could even think about a name for her. But it didn't bothered him, it suited her after all. She didn't show herself, Queen seemed content to just talk to him sweetly and lovingly, and Ace was happy. King too, in the period he lived happily with his brothers, receded into a voice inside his mind. He never felt so complete before he met Luffy and become brother with him and Sabo. His personalities could feel his calmness, becoming tranquil inside of him and Ace soon enough was used to the light buzz of whispered conversation in his head.

But, of course, all good thing came to an end. Before Ace could comprehend that Sabo wasn't with them anymore, he was dead. Gone forever. And he was left to deal with a crying little brother and a gaping hole in his chest. It hurt like hell and felt like he couldn't breath because of the pressure. Ace was sure he was going mad, until, one morning, he woke up with Sabo's personality inside of him.

He remembered waking up because of his exited voice in his ear.

“ _Ace, wake up!”_

Spade was...just like Sabo. Intelligent, curious and with a deep hatred for the nobles. He helped with the hole 'raising Luffy alone' ordeal. During the time he was in control, Spade would read and read and read and write. Whenever Ace was in control and had difficulties dealing with Luffy, he would whisper in his ear, his witty remarks soothing him.

In a blink, seven years passed and he, alone with his five personalities -six if you counted Ace himself-, found himself on a boat stuffed full in the middle of the sea.

 


	2. Hello, I'm Tion

The tavern was small but cozy, entirely made of dark wood. Whispers were rising in the richly scented air.

“What happened?”

“I don't know, he just fainted...”

“Should we call a doctor?”

“Is he even breathing?”

The guests and the waiters kept looking from one another to the boy with his head on the counter next to a plate of meat and rice.

“What is going on here?”

Everyone turned to the door. Standing there, a girl with flowing red hair was looking at everyone with bright green eyes. Her skin was pale but her nose was marred with freckles. Wearing an elegant green dress that reached just behind her knee, a pair of black stilettos and a pendant that represented a flower made of gold and emeralds, she stood out and looked out of place.

“Little Lady!” Greeted her the owner, making her smile. “This boy here fainted.” She looked taken aback for an instant before hurrying besides the sleeping teen and start checking him all over.

“Mhh....I can't sense any anomaly on his skull...” She opened one eye and looked with a light she took out from a little bag. “Nope, all right here, then...” She started to feel along the boy's spine when he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up straight. The girl took a step back.

“Are you alrigh?”

“I...I think so? What happened?”

“You fainted, boy” Said the owner.

“I...did?”

“I couldn't find anything wrong with your head, but I think we should do some exams...Oh, sorry, I'm Tion, nice to meet you.” She extender her hand.

“I'm Ace” he shook her hand.

“Well Ace, let me take you to my teacher. He will surely know what is wrong with you.”

“Thank you but I don't have money to pay him.”

Chuckles and laughs sounded all over the tavern.

“Do not worry, I will pay for you.”

“I can't-”

“Don't worry” She smiled a little sadly, taking his hand and making him stand up. “I have money to burn.” And took him out.

 

*

 

Matthew's office was clean and white, like his owner. Mattew was an old man with white hair and white beard that made him look like a strange sorcerer. He smiled warmly at him and asked a million of questions, running test after test. Tion sometimes helped him and followed him with curious eyes, but she kept Ace company for the most part.

He learned that she was a noble, but hated being one, just like Sabo.

“I can't possibly run away...yeah, they think I'm an idiot since I'm a girl, but my life's better than most and, besides, I can use the money my parents give to me to help others. It's really satisfying.”

She smiled, and Ace told him about his long lost brother. She hugged him then, holding him with surprisingly strong harms.

“I think I know what you have, boy.” Interrupted Mattew. “I think it's Narcolepsy.”

“What?”

“It's a situation where you will fall asleep without control over it. It's actually pretty dangerous since you are a pirate...you may fall asleep in the middle of a fight or in a dangerous situation...” Tion explained, looking worried.

“You may manifest cataplexy, where you loose all your muscle ability, or paralisy before or after an attack...as well as hallucinations.”

“Hallucinations?!” Tion placed a placating hand on his arm.

“There's a possibility that you won't have anything of these simptoms besides the actual attack. Are you tired?”

“No.”

“That's good. Now, can you think of something that would make you feel a strong emotion, please?”

Ace closed his eyes, remembering the times when he asked about Roger's son, about the anger and the hate...and then, he was King.

“What the hell do you think you're doing?!”

Tion jumped back, scared.

“He already suffered enough! Stop trying to hurt him, you bastards.”

Tion and Matthew shared a look.

“Who...are you?” Asked the doctor.

“I am King. You are a doctor, are you not? You should know about the DID.”

“I know what a DID is, I just never saw it.”

“You have the DID?” Tion eyes sparkled. “This is so fascinating!” She started to jump on the spot. “How many of you there are? Age? Sex? Can I meet them? Please? Please!” King just observed her with eyes as big as plates. “Oh, I'm sorry, I'm overwhelming you, am I not?”

“I...” He stopped, looking perplexed. “...think you should speak to Spades.” He said, and like that his confused expression turned into a little smile and curious eyes. “Hi”

Tion brightened. “Oh God. This is the first time meeting someone with DID! Hi! How are you?”

Spades chuckled. “I'm fine thanks. And you?”

“I'm fine! Thank you!” She said, smile as large as her face.

“My my, Tion, stop harassing our patient.” Matthew interrupted, a hand on the girl's head. “Now, how about we talk about what you can do to help with your narcolepsy?” The old man smiled kindly.

“Ok...”

“Don't be so sad Tion, you can ask your question later.”

“Can I?” She asked, making Spades laugh.

“Of course you can.”

Matthew then made them sit on his sofa, explaining what could help reduce the attacks: little naps here and there and a little variation to what he ate. Then, Tion started bombarding Spades with question after question, wanting to know everything she could. It was already getting dark when Matthew finally spoke again.

“Tion, why don't you get a look out of the window?”

“Out of the window? What – OH MY DEAR GODDESS AND EVERYTHING THAT'S HOLY AND UNHOLY! It's this late already?! Oh Goddess, now Mother is going to kill me!” She got up so fast her knee violently hit the table, making her cup of tea wobble dangerously before spilling its content all over her dress. She took a doubled over, one hand on his knee and the other on the wet hot stain.

“Are you alright little miss?” Asked Matthew, laugher in his voice.

“Yes. Why shouldn't I be?” She asked, voice lowered in pain. Then she took a deep breath. “Ok, need to go. It was nice to meet you Spades” She said, kissing his cheek. “See you Gamps!” And then she was out and running, stumbling over her own feet, laugher following her.

 

*

 

Upon a hill, in the center of the little town, next to the castle, stood a huge mansion. Painted in a rich violet and surrounded by the most exotics flowers, it was a jewel of incomparable beauty. However, Tion found the mansion lonely with all the space and too pompous for her liking. With practised ease she slipped past the guards and into her rooms, changing clothes. The corridors were silent besides the little noise her shoes made while she walked. Stopping in front of an enormous door, she sighed before stepping into the far too big dining room.

“Father, Mother, I'm sorry for my tardiness.”

“Tsk. Where were you you reckless daughter?” Lord Reginald, Tion's father, was a man in his late 60s. He had grey hair and green eyes like her. His, however, were shining with malice.

“I was helping Matthew with his-”

“Enough. Sit down, we have things to talk about.” Lady Lilith was a cold woman even if her hair were burning bright red. Her eyes were black; she was beautiful and young, a woman barely 30 years old.

“Yes Mother.”

“Tion, me and your mother came to a very important decision.” Lord Reginald started, making Tion's heart go wild with worry.

“As you know, Lord Edwin stipulated a contract with your father, and since he is a close friend to us, we decided that it was a good chance to make you marry him, to ensure that he won't betray us.” Tion's heart stuttered as she gasped. What was she hearing? What was happening?

“Besides, it's almost time you get to merry.”

“B-but – Father! Lord Edwin is 45! I-I'm just 17 years old! I- I!” A hand flew to her head. It hurt to absorb the informations she was receiving.

“17 is the right age! Now you are young and untouched and pure! You would be able to make lots of heirs.” His father said cheery. “Oh, but don't worry about us, we will provide to conceive another baby.”

“You- you will make another baby to- to be my substitute?” She asked incredulously.

“I'm still young. And hopefully it will be a male.”

“But- but- I don't want to get married!” A slap from her father made her fall from her chair.

“I won't be disobeyed! You will marry Lord Edwin, do you hear me?! You're just a woman, you are to be used to create new ties and reinforce the old ones! You are nothing without a man by your side. Now return to your chambers!”

She couldn't really tell how she got back in her rooms, but she was suddenly on her bed, completely in shock. She couldn't quite process what happened. She didn't really know for how long she laid there on her bed, but then there was an incredible pain in her chest. She felt like dying, her breath was short as tears started to prickle to her eyes. Sobs wrecked her shoulders as she rode wave after wave of intense pain. Her eyes felt sore by the time the wave stopped smoothing her with their violence and she was so exhausted she fell asleep.

 

*

 

Rain was pouring down from the heavy clouds above as thunders roared in the sky. Ace looked out of Matthew's window, bored. The rain had started early the morning and continuing during the afternoon, cooping him inside with the old doctor. Oh joy. He was really considering hitting his head on the wall just to pass the time when he noticed someone walking in the downpour.

“Matthew! Someone's out there!” He called over his shoulder to the man that was reading a book.

“Someone?”

“Yeah, over-” He turned and jumped, the person was now standing in front of him, on the other side of the glass. It was a girl, hair plastered over her face and eyes so green it bore into his soul.

“It's Tion!” Matthew exclaimed, rushing to the door, opening it and dragging her in. She was wearing a white dress with embroided black flowers, with no jewels on and without shoes.

“Tion? What happened?” Matthew asked, but she stood there, ere eyes fixed in front of her, before turning towards Ace.

“Are you strong?”

“I am”

“Can you teach me?”

“Of course.”

She nodded. “I want to join your crew. If I'm not useful you may as well leave me at the first island we find.”

“I don't need you to be useful. I will give you a place to stay regardless of what you can do.”

“Would you?” She asked, a shaky smile on her lips.

“Of course.” A tear ran on her cheek, mixing with the rain on her face.

“Tion, why don't you change and then tell us what happened to you in front of a cup of tea?” Matthew asked, putting a towel on her shoulders.

“Ok. Thanks.”

Fifteen minutes later, Tion was wrapped into a fluffy blanket as she explained how her parents decided to marry her off.

“They think of me like an object that could be used to ensure loyalty from others.”

“I'm sorry Tion...” Matthew patted her shoulder. “I am in favour of you leaving with this young man.” He said before turning to Ace. “No funny business you!”

“No worries” Spades smiled. “Ace is gay.”

_That was totally unnecessary!_ Ace roared in their mind.

_It was, they would feel better this way._

_...I hate you._

_I love you too brother dear._

“When will we leave.”

“The day of my wedding. I want to declare to the world how they forced me to do this. In the meantime, I will train to became stronger while robbing some money from my beloved” She spit the word, dripping venom. “Parents.”

“Ok, we can train you.”

“Well then. May I ask you to do a little shopping for me? Obviously it will be all financiated by my parents.”

“No problem. Just tell me what you need.”

“I have learnt how to cure illness with flowers and plants. I will need them on our ship.” Spades nodded. “Tomorrow we will start the journey towards freedom.”

 


	3. Let's go

The mirror was huge, reflecting fully her body. Her long hair were let down, a crown of daisies on her head. The dress was sleeveless, covered in flowers that fell into the long skirt made of tulle.

“Lady Tion, are you ready?”

“Yes. I'm coming.”

She got out of the room, walking until she reached the enormous door that would led her to the altar. The door opened and she stepped into the rain of flowers and music. Her soon to be husband stood there, smiling like the maniac he was. She moved forward, steps muffled by the great, red carpet that lead her way. Everyone seemed to have a malicious aura around them, even the priest. It was terrifying, but still Tion moved, slowly but surely, until she stood near Lord Edwin.

“Brothers and sisters.” The priest started. “We are here to unite these two human beings in the holy way of marriage and became man and wife.”

Tion's eyebrow twitched dangerously.

“Like our holy book says...”

“Can we skip?” Tion asked, a little irritated, earning an annoyed glance from the priest.

“Well, then. Lord Edwin, do you promise to maintain Tion and protect her?”

“Yes, I do”

“Lady Tion, do you promise to love and care and revere Lord Edwin till the day you'll die? And to do as said, be diligent and give him sons?”

“No.”

The priest sputtered. “No?”

“No.” She said, before turning and punching Lord Edwin in the face, before taking a little knife from her bouquet and cutting horizontally her dress just above her knees. Holding the lower part and pulled harshly, breaking the frail tulle and revealing her pale legs before running away.

“Follow her!” Someone shouted. But Tion was already running towards the docks, laughing like a maniac. Followed by a mob of angry nobles, she reached Ace's boat, turning towards the people.

“Ok, ok, wait, I have to-” She hopped a little as she took her shoes out, before throwing them to the nobles, hitting two of them on the head. Turning again she curled up before jumping on the rather high boat as it started to move towards the ocean.

“Yes! I did it! I knew a month of exercise would have paid!” She said throwing her fist in the air. “Listen up you nobles! I'm heading out and I'm not going to return! I am my own person, not a doll you can play with! Bye all, losers!” She said, foot slamming on the railing in the most unlady like fashion.

“You hoolingan! We can see your panties from here! I raised you better than-” A bouquet slammed rather violently on Lord Reginald's face, shutting him up.

“Stuff it old man!” She screamed, showing him her middle finger, laughing. Ace got out from the cabin, smiling like a loon.

“Congratulation! Welcome to the world of piracy!” He said, handing her a pint of rum. She took it hesitantly.

“What is it?”

“Your party!” He said, holding his pint high in the evening sky. “Congratulation for your new role as a Spade Pirate!” He said, before taking a gulp.

“Thank you.” She smiled, sipping her drink before sputtering. “Oh goddess, it's horrible.”

“Don't worry, it'll get better as you drink” He laughed, tipping her off. “Well then.” He said, putting the pint down, his expression softening. “Would you honour me with your first dance as runaway nobility?”

“Spades! Of course I will” She smiled, taking the hand he offered, walzing into the violet light of sunset, without music beside their laugher.

It was much later, when the sun was swallowed by the ocean and the stars and the full moon shone brightly that they stopped, throwing themselves into the deck. Ace was sprawled like a star, Tion laid specular to him, her head cushioned by his arm.

“That was fun.” Ace said, slurring a little, clearly a little drunk

“It was” Tion confirmed, a little out of it. She placed both her hands on her stomach. “I think I'm drunk” She said, making Ace laugh.

“I know I'm drunk”

“Ugh, someone should be sober to control the ship...”

“Yeah, but it's no fun to party alone.”

“True.”

Silence fell on them, not unpleasant at all.

“Look how beautiful the stars are.”

“And how quiet the sea is...” Tion turned towards him at that, smiling shyly

“Should I tell you a secret?” She said, laughing a little.

“Mh?”

“I am a little afraid of the ocean. And of the dark. This is the first time I'm not scared. Maybe it's because I know the sea will give me freedom.”

“Are you not afraid of the dark now?”  
“Not at all. The moon is shining so brightly...and you're with me. If I could not protect myself you will, I know.” At that Ace turned towards her too.

“You became strong enough that you don't need my protection, but we are like family now, so I will protect you.”

“Family, eh? How nice...” She smiled sweetly and sadly. “Shall I call you brother from now on?”

“You could, but I'm not sure Luffy would be pleased.” Ace laughed, making Tion laugh too.

“Ace?” She asked, once she calmed down. Silence answered her. Turning she saw him sleep peacefully. Smiling she got up and took him to his hammock. “Good night captain.” She said, kissing his cheek.

 

*

 

The sun was high in the sky when Ace finally got out from the cabin.

“Good morning Captain!” Ace turned and had a double take.

“Tion?! What the hell did you do to your hair?!” She laughed, making a pirouette to make him see her new attire. She wore black boots and a pair of large black pants, a yellow shirt that was so large that reached her elbow, a cyan neckerchief around her neck and a matching bandanna on her head. A little fanny pack hung on her right hip. Her hair were cut really short on the back but on the front were a little longer and were dyed black.

“How do I look?”

“Well...you look good but...”

“It's for our protection, you know. Like that no one can recognise me as Lady Tion, I'm just Tion from the Spades” Ace nodded

“It's a good idea.”

“What do we do now, captain?”

“I don't really know...” And then, his stomach growled, making Tion laugh.

“Ok, ok, breakfast first”

 

*

 

Two week passed, full of laugher and jokes, until...

“Is that a blood stain?” Ace asked with a raised bow. Tion stopped washing the material, looking at him from above her shoulder with an expression of uncertainty.

“Ehm...yes?” She asked more than answered.

“Why are your trousers stained with blood?” He asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Weeeeeeeell, you know, sometimes happens...”

“What?...oh God, are you ill? Is it dangerous? Are you dying?!”

“Ace, Ace! Calm down! It's only my period!” She shouted, throwing her soaped hands in the air.

“...Oh.” There was a moment of silence. “And what is a 'period'?”

Tion facepalmed. “Oh, good goddess of the Sea...”

“I'm sorry! It's just that I lived with just my brother in a jungle from 10 years old until now!” Tion nodded.

“Ok. Can I talk to Spades?” Ace nodded and his entire body language changed. A bright smile bloomed on his lips as he became more relaxed.

“Hello Tion. How can I help you today?”

“Do you know what a period is?” Spade sputtered.

“I- well- why are you asking?!”

“ _Because_ Ace doesn't know!” Tion glared, hands on her hips.

“Well, I- I read about it...”

“Then why on Earth you didn't explain that to Ace?!”  
“Because he's my brother! It's weird!” He pouted, blushing.

“Wait, what did you tell him during the time I couldn't train last month?”

“...just that you weren't feeling well.” Tion facepalmed.

“Why hadn't Queen then?”

“Because even if she is a woman, we share a male body...she never had a period herself, I don't even now if she knows what-” He cringed. “Ok, she just shouted to me. She knows.” She nodded.

“Well then, should I explain it to him? Or will she do it?”

“I don't know. Who will traumatize him less?”

“Queen, probably.”

“I agree. But I'll let you know that probably he won't talk to you for a while after that...”

“Awww, come on! We are the only one on this ship for now! I will get crazy if he doesn't want to talk to me!”

“I'll try to talk to him, ok?”

“Thanks Spade, you're a friend.”

As expected, Ace was awkward with Tion when he first saw her again after their conversation, until Tion beat some sense in his head with a frying pan.

 


	4. The crew grows

The next island was smaller than the one Tion came from, but it was full of life.

“Do you think we can get a tattoo here?” Tion asked, looking around.

“I surely hope so. Your parents generous, giving us all that gold.” Ace said, a malicious smile on his face.

“I know, they are most gracious when you take from them without them knowing you took from them.” Tion said snickering.

“It's not stealing, all their fortune was yours anyway.” Ace scoffed, making Tion laugh.

“What's our first destination?”

“The tavern? Someone may know where we can get tattoos.”

“Fine, but don't drink too much, you know what happens...”

“Ok mother...” Ace said before sprinting towards the tavern, Tion following and screaming in outrage.

“Hello! Can you give us two glasses of water and all the meat-based plates you have?” Ace asked, smiling as Tion protested that she wasn't like a nagging mother. Ace shooed her with a laugh, sitting down.

“Hello there.”

Ace turned to find a beautiful woman, blonde and tall, wearing a red dress.

“Hello?” Ace asked, uncertain.

“Awww, are you timid, little one?”

“Hey, I'm not little!”

“Captain, you aren't acting as a grown up either..." Tion snickered.

“Shut up!” He said, poking her on the ribs, making her squeal.

“Are you a Captain? So young? You must be really breve.” The blonde interrupted, hands sneaking on Ace's shoulders.

“Ok, look, my Captain is not interested into women.” Tion interrupted, making Ace blush.

“Awww, don't say that, he just hasn't met the right woman yet.” Now Ace looked positively ill.

“Don't worry, Cap, she'll let you live as soon as she see you eat.” Tion laughed, as Ace started to push her away from him

“Go away, you evil being.” He said, laughing too. Tion opened her mouth but a loud crash from the kitchen stopped her.

“You clumsy oaf! Now we'll have to cook it again!” Someone shouted as the man that took their order came out from the back door, carrying some of the plates.

“I'm sorry to make you wait, dear costumers, but the rest of your order will take a little more time...our cook dropped some plates...”

“Oh, don't worry! We have some time.” Tion answered pleasantly.

“Can you maybe tell us where we can get a tattoo, please?” Ace asked, politely.

“Of course, there's a place just round the corner! You have to walk till the end of the roas and then to your left.”

“Thank you so much, sir.” Ace smiled, as the man disappeared. Silent fell on the two pirates.

“Captain...”

“I know Tion, but now it's not the moment.” He said, putting a hand on her leg in comfort. They exchanged a worried look.

“Oh, are you going to have a tattoo? Is it you first?” The blonde from before asked.

“Well, yeah...”

“How cute!” She said, hugging him.

“Tion, help! She's trying to suffocate me in an ocean of boobs!” Tion laughed before swatting the blonde away.

“Shoo now, let my Captain eat in peace.”  
“Awww, you are no fun” She whined until Tion decided to throw her chair to her.

“See, all done.” She said, smiling to Ace that was holding her sides .“Awww, you are no fun” She whined until Tion decided to throw her chair to her.

“See, all done.” She said, smiling to Ace that was holding his sides with his hands, hurting from laugher.

 

 

*

 

“It hurts so much!” Tion whined, hand squeezing Ace's.

“Greet your teeth! You're a fearsome pirate now!” The raven said, gritting his teeth in return. Tion was laid down on a table, an artist was busy decorating her left biceps and another was doing the same with her right. Next to her, Ace was receiving his on his left biceps. Their right hands were clasped together, knuckle white from the pressure.

“Fearsome pirate my ovaries! If it hurts it hurts! I've seen grown men cry getting a tattoo!” The artist tattooing Ace chuckled, amused. “What the hell are you laughing at you sadistic!”

“Hey, I'm not sadistic! Paul, be extra rough to the lady!” Paul, the man doing her right biceps laughed a little.

“I'm not doing it, Raul. I'm sorry missy, I know it hurts, but once over it will be beautiful, ok?” Tion really looked at Paul for the first time. He had short brown hair, dark skin and eyes as black as the night. His arms were covered in tattoos.

“Say, Paul, are you a good doctor?”

“I like to think so.”

“He's being modest, he's really good! Last year he even performed surgery.” Piped the third artist, the one on Tion's left side.

“You can do it too, Jude.” Jude nodded, hand moving swiftly to work over Tion's shoulder, making her hiss.

“I very much can. But I am older than you.”

“What do you think Cap?” Tion asked between gritted teeth.

“That you are trying to break my hand.”

“ _Ace._ ”

“Sorry, sorry. Paul, wanna join our pirate crew?”

“Sure, why not.” Came the reply. Tion blinked.

“Just like that? Is that easy? Were I that easy?”

“Well, _you_ asked me to join...” Tion let go of his hand and swatted at him blindly. “Ow! Careful!”

“Missy, don't trash like that or we'll have to redo some parts.” Tion looked at Paul with wide eyes.

“Sorry.” She whispered, looking like a rabbit in the eye of the predator, making Ace laugh. “Shut up you traitor.”

“Oh, finished. Now, I need you to know how to take care of it.” Raul said, bandaging his new tattoo. Tion turned him out, trying not to concentrate on the pain as the needle traced the last part of the tattoo on her back.

 

*

 

“Ace?”  
“Yeah?”

“We won't be able to control the ship if both of us are aching from the tattoos we got...”

“Oh, crap. Well, I suppose it's a good thing we have Paul now, isn't it?” Ace asked, turning towards the man, smiling evilly.

“Sorry Paul...” He laughed, stroking Tion's hair.

“It's quite alright missy.”

“Yeah, but-” She stopped, turning towards the tavern they came from earlier. “Captain?”

“I heard, don't worry.” Ace said, moving towards the back. There, sat on the ground, was a boy. His body was lithe, hair blond with the littlest touch of red and eyes as ice. He was gorgeous if not for the black bruise on his left eye. Under the tattered shirt Ace could see more of them, green blue and sickening yellow. Tion moved to the front, slowly, like she was dealing with a startled animal.

“Ace, you might want to call Queen out.” The raven nodded, as Tion moved closer.

“Hello there. My name is Tion, what is yours?” The boy shook his head. “Ok. Can I see your bruises? I want to check them. I promise I'm a doctor.” She said, hands coming to gently cup his face, examining his eye. “I cure people with plants you know. Do you like plants?” The boy nodded. “Yeah? Good. Can you tell me how old are you?” He hold his hand up, five fingers up. “Fifteen? Oh, you are a young man. Something else besides the bruises that hurts?” A nod. “Can you tell me where, daring?” He gestured his ribs. “May I see?” The boy lifted the shirt, showing a shallow cut. “Can I touch? I need to know if there's pus.” Another nod. Gently, Tion started to probe the cut. “It's not infected, that's good. Can you walk? I need to apply some salve, but I don't have it here. Will you follow us to our ship?” The boy shook his head. “We won't hurt you, I promise.” The boy nodded but then shook his head no again. “...oh. Are you afraid they will hurt you?” She asked, gesturing towards Paul and Ace. Another denial and a finger pointing towards the tavern. “Oh. Don't worry, we'll protect you.” And like that, the girl had an harmful of the younger boy. “There, there, happy?” A nod. “Good, let's go.”

With some difficulties she got up, moving towards Ace and Paul.

“Hello dear.” Ace said, a hand moving to pet the boy's hairs. He shied away a little, as if trying to melt into Tion's body, but Queen caressed him anyway. “My name is Queen and I'm here to help little Tion to take care of you. Please don't be scared.” A nod. “Good. Let's go?” Another nod.

Tion started to hum as she moved, soothing the boy as they moved towards the boat, trying to stay as far away from the sight of others.

“Come little children, I'll take thee away,

into a land of enchantment”

Tion sung, as she jumped on the ship, moving to the infirmary. Inside, she put the boy down on the cot.

“Follow sweet children, the time's come to play,

here in my garden of shadows”

Tion started to strip him of his shirt. Gently, she started to mend his cut, rubbing a gel around it before bandaging it. She cleaned her hands on a towel before she started to rub on his other bruises with another gel.

“Calendula for the cuts, Arnica flowers for the bruises.” She said, humming softly as she kept on with her task. “I'm going to give you something for the pain, ok?” He nodded and she gave him a little bottle.

“It's a mix of flowers and leaves. It's a little alcoholic, but it will help you to feel less pain.” He nodded and she smiled. “Hey, since you won't speak, why don't you write your name down for me?” He nodded and she got up to search for a pen and a piece of paper. She returned to him with a smile.

“So. Let's talk a little, shall we?”

 

*

 

“Ace.” The young captain turned from where he was sharpening his knife.

“Yes?” He asked watching Tion and then the boy.

“This is Denny. He can write, so we had a little talk. As you can see his parents were not gentle with him, so he asked if he could come with us at least to another island.”

“Sure, no problem. Do you want us to destroy their house as payment for what they did to you?” He asked. Denny looked stunned, but then shook his head. “You sure?” A nod. “Ok then.”

“Cap, we need to buy some clothes for him. And more food now that we have another person on board.”

“Sure, I'll get the money and than we can go.” Tion nodded and turned towards Denny.

“Do you want to come with us, dear?” A nod. “Good. Let's find you something to cover you up. We don't want people to think that we gave you these” She said, caressing his head. Then she was guiding him inside again, searching the hole ship for a black sweatshirt that was much too big for him.

“Shall we go?” She asked, taking one of his hands in his. A nod, making her smile. “Caaaaaap! Hurry up!”

“Yea, yes, I'm coming you impatient woman!” He said, making her laugh.

The journey was swift. Once in the main part of the city, Tion insisted in buying Denny new clothes, but he was more interested in food.

“Wait wait wait.” Tion said, stopping Ace. “These are the ingredients of the plates we ordered at the tavern. Did you cook them?” A nod. “Aww, you are such a good boy.” She cooed, hugging him close and making him blush.

“Tion, quit embarrassing him. It's a good thing you are a cook! Maybe you could teach us some recipes before we drop you off to someone worthy.” He smiled, patting him on the head and Denny, for the first time in forever, he smiled brightly.

“Let's return home.”

 

*

 

 

The next island was rich, but the inhabitants treated the one with little money like trash.

“I won't leave Den here, Cap.” Tion pouted. “It reminds me my home island.”

“Yeah, mine too.” Ace agreed.

“You to have shitty home islands if I may.” Paul said, amused.

“You may.” Tion said, looking unimpressed. “I have no wish to return.”

“The only thing I have let on the island is my brother and he will set sail in three years, I will see him soon.”

“What kind of person is he, Cap?” Paul asked.

“He's an idiot.” He deadpanned, making them laugh.

“Is that a violin that I hear?” Tion asked, moving towards the sound. There, in the middle of the street, a beggar was playing the violin skilfully, note rising from his instrument like steam, delicate and invisible. The music was fierce and expressed a sense of despair with his speed and timbre. Sometimes, the tempest was substituted by light drizzle, sweet and gentle, before turning again into a tunderstorm. When it ended, Tion turned towards Ace, eyes begging.

“Cap, can we keep him? Please?” Ace laughed.

“I have nothing against asking him to join. Any objections?” He asked Denny and Paul. Both shook their head. “Then go ask him, Tion.” She moved towards him shyly.

“Uhm...hi.”

“Hello young one. What can I do for you?”

“Uhm, I am from a pirate crew, the Spades. Would you like to join us?”

“I really don't like pirates.”

“Oh. Pity.” Then, she took some coins from her fanny pack and give them to him. “Here. You were really good.” She smiled, returning back to Ace, that smiled to her and patted her head. Then, they left.

The musician looked curiously at them, before returning to his violin. He played and played until his hands hurt. Few coins had joined the ones the young pirate left him. Sighing, he got up. His long, dark hair were obscuring his view a little, hiding his equally dark eyes, so he moved them behind his ears. It was tiresome, being a beggar. He had no place to return to, no hot meal to wait him, no worm blanket to give him comfort. He was dirty and his bones hurt from sleeping on the ground. Slowly, he moved towards the place all the beggars lived. As he moved, he knew something was wrong: he could smell food, and it seemed wonderful. Following the smell, he found something that surprised him greatly: the young boy with blonde hair was cooking in a great cauldron, the one with black hair and the cowboy hat was helping the bulkier one with chopping some fruit, laughing together. The one that asked him to join was sitting on the floor, hands moving with practised ease as she planted a little seed. She was telling the adults nearby something, probably how to take care of the plant that will born from it.

“Tion, we have some more seeds!” The bulky one said, and the one that was planting smiled at him.

“I'm coming!”

“No, you are not! Food's ready!” A cheer rose from everyone as they assaulted the poor boy, making the one with the cowboy hat laugh as 'Tion' tried to give order to the queue.

“Oh, the musician from before. Come here and eat with us!” The one with the cowboy hat said, smiling. “I'm Ace, nice to meet you.”

“I'm Gale.”

“Well met Gale, I'm Paul. The one cooking is Denny and the young lady there is Tion?”

“...lady?”

“Oh, yeah, she's a girl.”

“Oh.”

“Don't worry, she knows she doesn't look like one as she is now.” Ace reassured, patting him on the shoulder. “Now go, you seem like you're going to kneel over if you don't eat.”

Nodding, he moved towards the cauldron.

At first Gale thought that maybe the crew would stay for a day or two, but in the end they stayed for almost three week. Tion explained how to care for the newborn plants, acting like the expert in botanic she was. Denny explained what ingredients gave them more strength and Paul bought them whatever they might need and Ace thought them how to defend themself.

The day they decided to set sail again, the entire community ws there, the younger ones clung at them like stubborn octopuses.

“Paul, I need a hand here.” Tion said, trying to gently untangle herself from the tiny arms that kept on hugging her. Paul laughed, delighted, as he scooped for or five little boys and girls in his arms. He placed them a few feet away from the girl, giving her the time to climb the ship. The children protested loudly at his meddling as he let them go. Quikly, he jumped on the ship as Tion was sticking her tongue out.

“I can see you there Gale.” Ace said, smiling. Tha man got out from his hiding place, smiling brigtly.

“You got me.”

“Does it mean that we have a musician on board now?” Tion asked, excited.

“Yes, you do.” Gale confirmed.

“Yay! Denny, let's cook something extra good tonight to celebrate!” Tion said, taking the boy by the hand as he nodded.

“Well, I guess welcome on board.” Paul smiled.

“Thanks.”

 

*

 

The piazza was full of people and Charlie was checking the sharpness of the blades on his stall, eyeing every child that run by. He didn't want any accident.

“Hello Charlie. Did you sell something today?” Charlie looked up. There stood a man with long, dark blonde hair held by a low ponytail. His eyes shone aquamarine and a little scar rested on his right jaw. Charlie knew that that the only differences between him and his twin were the eyes, his were dark blue, and the hair that he kept short.

“Hello there Derek. Unfortunately not”

“Uoah! Tion, look at this stall!” Someone called behind Derek.

“Cap, wait! We're going to split if you keep on walking like that!” A voice berated, not really angry.

“Ok, but look at these swords!” Ace said, young eyes sparkling with happiness.

“Oh, I always wanted to be able to held one...” Tion sighed, hand on Denny's shoulder.

“I could teach you if you wish.” Charlie shrugged.

“Really? Can you?”

“Sure, why not.”

“I'd like that, please!”

“But I warn you, you'll need more than two months to learn.” Tion pouted and Ace smiled.

“It's alright. You may as well learn. You'll be a great swordwoman.”

“Wait, are you a girl?”

“Yeah, I am. Is that a problem?” She asked, hint of irritation in her voice.

“'Course not. Starting tomorrow.”

“Aye!” Tion answered enthusiastically.

*

 

“Uhm...Tion?”

“Yeah, Derek?” She answered, looking at the mug he found at the market.

“Wasn't Ace gay?”

“He is, why?” She turned ans saw Ace flirting with a group of girls.

“Oh, for the goddess' sake.” She got closer. “Hello.” Ace lit up.

“Tion!” He said, hugging her.

“Uhm, he's with me, sorry.” She said the girls. Tion waited util they went away. “So, nice to meet you. You already know who I am. Would you mind telling me who are you?”

“I'm Heart! I was born to interact with women.” She said, smiling.

“Oh, another girl.”

“Tion?”

“Yeah?”

“There's someone else inside us that it's trying to take my place when I'm talking to girls. The others won't make me talk to him. Do you know him?” Tion's eyebrow furred.

“No, I don't. Can you make me talk with Ace, please?”

“Of course.” The expression on Heart's face relaxed before contorting into a grimance. “I dont really want to talk about it.”

“Too bad because I want to talk about it.” Ace sighed.

“It's just Jack. He's lazy and appeared in our teens. You know, whey you develop sexual urges...he is kind of a-”

“If you're going to say slut or something like that I'm going to kick your ass _relly_ hard.”

“Ok. Then...he kinds of flirts with everything that breaths and thinks with his dick.” Tion sighed.

“My. A normal personality no, eh?”  
“Nah, It would be boring.”

“I hate you.” Ace laughed.

 

 


	5. The Whitebeards are coming

“Should we stop them?” Denny asked, his voice now strong. Tion smiled.

“To think that pratically two years ago you didn't utter a word...” Derek graned.

“I wish we would return to that time...” Charlie said.

“Shut up! Don't you have anything to do?”

“Well, you know, being carpenter means you have to work only when the ship is damaged. And the Pearl is perfect.”

“Stop bragging brother.” Charlie admolished, arm around Gale's shoulders.

“How long do you think they will take them to faint?” Gale asked, head on Charlie's shoulder. “They've been fighting for three days stright, without pausing to eat or sleep.”

“Not much longer.” Tion sighed, hand resting on her Claymore's blade. The sword was long and large, semingly impossible for her to carry, let alone use. Denny placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Don't worry sister, I know you're going to be able to nurse them to health.”

“I hope-” A soft _thud_ , the sound of a body meeting the earth, followed by another. Silence. For one, two minutes.

“Jimbe went down first...” Was all Denny could mutter, before Tion was up, running towards the fallen figures.

“Tion, wait! There's a ship, I think it's-”

“Who wishes to challenge me?”

“Oh, for goddess' sake. I can't believe this bad timing...” Derek said, looking like he wanted to die there and then. Ace got up, slowly, painfully.

“RUN” And than, a huge wall of fire was in front of them.

“ACE! ACE, STOP!” Charlie screamed, getting up and running towards the fire.

“Charlie don't!” Gale called, stopping his loved one before he could do something stupid. A loud bang, a laugh, silence. Movements on the other side of the wall, chatter.

“I think...I think they're going...” Denny whispered, and that seemed to take Tion spring to action.

“Oh Goddess, what did we do?! Ace was already hurt! What if they killed him?! What if he is so injuried thaat he won't make it through the day?! I don't know if I'll be able to fix him!” She paniked.

“Tion! Tion, calm down! Breath.” Paul said, taking both of her hands in his. “Look at me. That's it, breath. And in. Two, three, four. Hold for two. That's it. And out, two, three, four.”

“What's that?” Gale asked.

“It's an exercise for anxiety. Inspire for four seconds, hold for two and exhale for four. Go one until you're calm enough. It's part of a more complex exercise, but it's faster like this.”

“They maybe we'll need them too.” Gale said, looking shaken.

Together, they at on the ground, Paul helping them through the worst of Tion's anxiety. At least, the wall of flames died down. Tion covered her face with her hands.

“Please, tell me he lives.” Silence.

“Tion, I...I can't see him...I think they took him.” Tion laughed a little, relief on her face as a few tears fell from her eyelids.

“He's alive then. Thak godness.”

“But they took him.” Charlie said, looking angry.

“Charlie, dear. I though he would be dead just few minutes ago. Let me be happy for a little? I swear I'll get angry as soon as the adrenlie stops pumping in my veins.” Tion said, leaning eavilly on Paul's shoulder. Laugher and tears fell from evey member of the Spades, everyone of them feeling the blunt stress they had gone through these days.

“Ok, ok, I think the wave of craziness just left us. I start to feel as angry as when my period is nearing.” Tion sighed.

“Oh Goddess. We are not your enemy, please don't kill us.” Denny said, hiding behind Charlie.

“Oh, darling, I won't.” A sadistic grin on her lips, she got up. “Let's follow the ones tha took our captain.”

“Aye Aye!”

 

*

 

Tion stood, body bloodied and full of bruises. The commanders were so strong, but she wasn't about to give up on her Captain. She could feel Gale stumble beside her as he tried to get up, shotgun in one hand.

“Give us our Captain back.” She said, bloodied hand tightening around her claymore. “You don't get what you are doing.”

Rakuyo chuckled, eyebrow raised. “We don't?”

Tion closed her eyes, shaking her head. “You don't. And when you will, it will be too late.”

Whitebeard leant backwards on his chair, hand on his chin. “Then, what are we doing?”

“Something very stupid.” The brunette said, looking the Yanko dead in the eyes.

“Tion-san!” A terrified shout came from her right and she whipped her head. A sharp intake of breath sounded from somewhere behind her.

“No...”

*

_Something is burning..._

There were times when all his personalities were like annulled and everyone acted like one, like there was just Ace. It happened rarely, but this time was one of these moments. It was quiet in his head and he acted like in a trance.

So he stood and got out from the room he was in. In an instant, he was awake and the voices returned full force in his head.

No.

This isn't happening.

His beloved- his beloved ship... _their_ beloved ship was on fire! An hoarse scream left his troth and he wasn't even sure which personality actually screamed or which one was in control. He just knew that he needed to save his ship, his home. He didn't know how but suddenly he was on deck, absorbing the flames, taking them inside his body. He was going on overdrive and it hurt, the flames were roaring at him as he caged them but he didn't care if he was in pain. He just wanted his home to be safe.

*

“Fuck!” Denny shouted. “That's our home, how dare you burn it?!” And in an instant he was on the pirates that were near their ship, beating the holy heaven out of them.

“This is bad.” Tion said, hand on her face. “This is super bad.” A groan escaped her mouth as her man started to gather around her. “Ok, I want you to be ready. In this situation R&B might wake up. Hell, I would be surprised if he doesn't.” She looked at her men in the eyes, like the first mate she was before she started barking orders. “I need you all to be prepared. Get in formation in two seconds. We need to keep the damage to the minimum but remember not to hurt him: they share one body. Hurt one and you will hurt all of them.”

“Aye sir!”

Tion watched as they moved to form a circle, loading gun with tranquilizer and gripping their weapon so they won't be lethal and she nodded. “Denny for god's sake! Before he wakes up I want you in position! That means that I want you here now!” She watched as Denny leaped in his position.

“I'm sorry Tion-san!” She nodded and moved so she was giving Whitebeard and the commanders her back.

“I trust you won't attack while I'm giving you my back.”

“We won't.” Marco spat . “But we want to know what the hell is going on here.”

“Oh, you will see why exactly it's a bad idea to make Ace do things he doesn't want to do.” She smiled sweetly to them taking out needles from her fanny pack. “Like joining you.”

“I don't get it!” Thatch whined.

“Oi, missy, we want a straight answer -yoi!” Marco was completely furious and wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. A needle was suddenly buried in his shoulder and he couldn't feel his arm anymore. “What?!”

“I'm specialized in acupuncture. Which means that I know every little pressure points that would make you unable to lift even a finger. They have sea stone, so they are resistent.” She glared. “Now, if you don't mind, I will show you how to treat an unstable and murderous personality. Unless you wish to became a roasted chick tonight. Along with everyone on this ship.”

“Don't you dare threaten this crew” Curiel growled.

“It's not a threat. I know it. R&B it's not Ace, he has nothing that stops him from killing you.” She pointed to Haruta. “You” She pointed tu Curiel. “Or me.” She added, making several people gasp. “So, be good children and let me work.”

“Wait, wait, wait” Thatch stopped her as she turned. “What does that even mean?!”

“It means.” She said, smiling over her shoulder. “That our Captains has DID. More than one personality. And that not every personality inside of him is friendly.” A wave of unpredicted Conqueror Haki crashed over everyone on the ship, making some faint. “Like him.” Tion smiled, nodding her chin towards the form wrapped in fire that was walking slowly.

*

Ace was standing on the charred deck. He wasn't Derek, but he knew it was beyond repair. His mind was in an uproar

_How could they?_

_This was our home!_

_They had no right!_

_Oh God_

_I hate them_

_Our pride, our joy!_

_It's gone! It's gone now!_

_I hate them!_

_How could they?!_

_I hate them_

_They took the most precious things from us!_

_I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I hate them I HATE THEM!_

Ace felt something snap inside him and let himself be drawn into a deep sleep. He knew it. He knew that one of his personalities was going to avenge him. Smiling to himself, he let himself fall.

When he opened his eyes, it wasn't Ace that was guiding their body. A sinister smile was painted on pale lips as he let himself free for the first time in so long.

 

****

 

Marco watched as the kid came to stand in the middle of the circle that the Spades formed, standing a few feet away from Tion. He was relaxed, his calmness similar to a predator's. His eyes were shining with a dark light that made him want to shiver.

“It's been a while, Tion.” Ace -R&B- said, his voice as calm as his entire body.

“Sure. Now, can I please talk to King? Or to Spades. It doesn't really matters.” R&B smiled.

“Of course. So you can convince them to chain me again. Why not.” He snorted. “I won't be caged again. Come on, when was the last time they let me loose? Like, two years ago? It was so difficult to get out! Always waiting for the right moment, when the protectors weren't looking. But now” He smiled. “I'm free. After almost two years of work, all it took was him.” His smile widened as he looked towards Whitebeard. “I should thank you. The other people that leaved inside this body would have never let me out if it wasn't for you.” He bowed mockingly, eyes sparkling with glee.

Tion tensed and before anyone knew it, R&B sprinted forward, hand coated in flames. Tion was in front of him in an instant and as the raven moved to punch the air, one of her needles piercing trough his arm from below, right before his elbow. A low growl came from the young man before he sprinted backwards, dodging another needle that was aimed to his troth, leaving just a little scratch.

“Have I ever told you that I hate you?” The raven asked, wicked smile on his lips.

“Every time we meet.”

R&Be hissed, a hand resting on his head.

“Spades! Come forth! We can't keep him at bay without hurting your body. You're already too wounded to deal with this.”

“DON'T YOU DARE!” R&B shouted, angered. “I am finally free! You won't call on the protectors to stop me.”

“Do you even _realize_ how weak your body is, right now? Ace fought for three days with Jimbe and received a solid beating from him” She snarled, pointing Whitebeard. “You need time to heal your body.”

R&B groaned again, eyes burning with hate as he bended over like in pain. “I hate you so much” He breathed. He was completely still for a moment before straightening, eyes calm.

“Hello Tion”

She huffed before stalking towards Spades and roughly taking her needle out of his arm.

“Ow! Was that necessary?” He whined, hands massaging the spot she pierced.

“Yes, it was! You let R&B free! FREE, for fuck's sake!” She pointed her needle on his face “Next time I'm going all out and you all if you let him go!” She shouted, waving the needle wildly.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” He yelped, taking a step back. “But they burned our ship! We had to do something!”

“And letting R&B go was your solution?! Really?!”

“Look, we're sorry, but we couldn't just let slide the fact that they just burned our home! Not to mention the fact that they are mocking us!” Spade sounded annoyed. “Asking us to join them just before burning our home and hurting our nakama!” Spades expression changed into one of fury, looking towards Whitebeard. “How dare you?!” Tion startled and grabbed both his arms.

“King, calm down! I need to have a personality to talk to, not someone I need to sedate!”

“Like I would give a fuck! They are playing with us.” He snarled and Charlie was next to him in a second.

“Captain, you need to calm down. Tion needs to check your injuries.” King hissed loudly at him, feral and dangerous. He looked like a beast, the Whitebeard crew realized with a start.

Then, all of a sudden, King swayed and then collapsed, held up only by his crewmates. There was a moment of confusion as Aca -King- laid there, against the people he recruited, completely limp and

head thrown bach, neck completely exposed. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically.

“Paul, please, help me here” Charlie called and the bulky man hurried to lift the unconscious teen and to put him over his shoulder before turning towards Tion.

“Where do I put him?” She shrugged before turning towards the Whitebeards.

“Can someone tell us where our Captain should rest?” Izo was the first to snap out.

“Of course. Here, follow me.”

“Oh, wait, I have to-” Tion stopped, looking like someone just hit her on the stomach. “Oh gods. I-I don't have anything to treat him with!”

“Don't worry -yoi” Marco said, trying to sooth her. Their start was rocky, but Pops wanted Ace in the crew and he knew the Spades would follow him; he really wanted to be nice with his new brothers. “Our nurses are the best of the seas.”

“Do they know anything abut natural ways of treating a wound?” She asked, one eyebrow raised. Marco looked at the nurses as they shook their head or looked at Tion like she was crazy. “I thought so. Every member of our crew in from less known islands with few doctors. We are all extremely sensitive of medicine and that's why we have to take natural remedy. But you all just burn my greenhouse.” She said between gritted teeth. “Has anyone tended to Ace's wound?”

“We were doing some analysis for internal bleeding and checking his bones when you all arrived.” Answered one of the nurses. A girl with long blond hair.

“And?”

“It's all right, just external wounds and fatigue.” Tion nodded.

“Ok. Thanks. Who's the head chef?”

“It's me!” Thatch said, smiling. “What can I do for you?”

“I need Cayenne Pepper. If you don't have any, raw honey or garlic will do. Or potatoes! They're really good for wounds. But Cayenne pepper is better. I need a lot of them and I need water too, obviously.”

“Are you sure it's going to do some good?” Thatch asked sceptically and Tion's eyebrow twitched.

“Tion, nope, torture is a terrible thing.” Gale said, snickering.

“Then what if I just cut his penis off?” Tion asked, looking pissed.

“No please, I still need it!” Tatch screeched, hands flaying in front of his chock.

“Then hurry up!” Tion screamed, hands flaying in the air in exasperation. Izo chuckled.

“You had him figured out really fast.” Tion shrugged.

“It's not complicated. Now let's go, I have tons of work to do!”

 


	6. Of girls, periods and a lot of pain

The next morning the crew was busy in repairing the damage the battle between the Spades and their commanders when a sudden crash and a splash made them turn towards their father.

“Namur, please, can you fish your newest brother back?” Whitebeard said, smiling. Namur nodded, jumping in the ocean and returning briefly after with a dripping and half-dead Ace.

“He looks like a drawned cat.” Said Sarah, the blonde nurse.

“Poor thing, is he breathing?” Asked Nora, the raven-haired nurse.

“I think so. Pops, don't hit him too hard, you already beat him hard last time” Lamented Claire, the red-haired nurse.

“It wouldn't be fair for him. He challenges me with all he has.” Whitebeard rumbled.

“Pops! Behave!” Sarah reprimanded, making him laugh.

“He's waking up.” Claire said, making all the nurses look at the boy on the deck. Ace blinked his eyes open, coughing. His big, grey eyes looked at the nurses.

“How do you feel?” Nora asked and Ace smiled warmly.

“I'm fine, thank you.” He smiled, sitting on the deck and squeezing his hair to take the water out of his hair.

“Ace, buddy! How was the water?” Thatch asked, being his usual cheerful self. Ace turned towards him, glaring.

“Don't talk to me, you disgusting man.” He said coldly.

“Let me guess...another personality?” Izo asked from nearby. Ace tilted his head curiously.

“I never met a man dressed like a woman. I guess I'll tolerate you, since you're beautiful.” Ace said, nodding to himself.

“Well, thank you.”

“Hey! Why not me?” Thatch wailed, earning himself another cold glare.

“Shut up. I hate all men, you are no exception.”

“Oh, hello there Heart. How are you?” Gale said, nearing.

“Gale, it's been a while.”

“Oh no!” Denny said, looking terrified as Heart hissed at him.

“Just one question.” Thatch said, perplexed. “You may hate all men, but you are one yourself.” He pointed out, earning an Hiken.

“I am a woman, you idiot!”

“Personalities can have different sex and age from his host.” Gale informed, looking amused.

“You could have told me earlier!” Thatch said, patting his hair to check if they were in place.

“Tion! Help!” Denny cried, ducking behind her. “Heart came out!”

Heart looked at them and seemed to lit up.

“Tion dear! Long time no see!” She said, hugging her close. “How are you? These men are treating you well, aren't they? Should I let King handle things?”

“There's no need, darling.” Tion said, caressing Heart's head. She nuzzled into her hand, looking like a lovestruck puppy. “Everything is alright.”

“That's good.” Heart smiled, kissing her cheek.

“I have another question.” Thatch said, looking confused.

“Tion is a girl” Paul smiled, calmly taking a step back from the forth commander.

“TION IS WHAT?!” He screamed, looking traumatized.

“Why it' so surprising that I'm a girl?” She asked, eyebrow rised.

“But- but- but-”

“I think we broke him.” Denny commented, poking the commander with his hammer.

“But where are the _boobs_?! Girls have big, soft boo-” He wasn't able to finish the sentence since he was hit by a double kick, one from Tion on the face and one from Hearts in his family kewels. Kneeling over, he wheezed.

“Heart, that was unnecessary. But thank you.”

“He was implying that you are unattractive just because you don't have a cup D, of course it was necessary.” Heart crosses her arms, scowling.

“Ah, you all have the same scowl.” Tion laughed, poking Heart's forehead. “Wait a second. I was angry to you! Heart, did you encourage Ace when he decided to attack Whitebeard while you are still recovering?”

“Well...” She looked sheepish and at Tion's glare she hurried to save her face. “It was Spade's idea, please don't be mad at me!”

“I want to talk to Spades.” Heart nodded, looking a little pained and closed her eyes. Then the expression on Ace's face changed from relaxed to positively ill.

“Spades. I know it's you now, stop stalling.” Spades winced.

“I'm not really in a hurry to have you chew my head off.” He said, opening a eye. Tion grabbed his ear and turned, making him gasp. “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I won't do it again!” Tion let go and Spades leapt to hide behind Charlie.

“To bed.”

“But...”

“NOW.” Spades looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes. “Don't think you can soften me, young man.” Pouting, Spades returned to his room. “Good goddess, sometimes I feel like I have to deal with children.”

“I know the feeling -yoi.” Marco said, approaching. Tion glared at him.

“I don't care, I'm still angry at you.” Marco blinked, confused.

“Me?”

“Yes, you! Do you know how many cuts caused by your talons you think I bandaged? Twenty! Twenty for the goddess' sake! Twenty talon marks, eleven cuts caused by a sword, seven bullet holes and something like twenty five different bruises. As one of the doctors on board I'm deeply angered by this. And by the fact that I have to improvise with what I find on your kitchen. If I could do as I wish, the one that burned our ship would be hanging by his balls right now.” She growled as every male around her made pained sounds and protected their groin with their hands.

“Tion, my dear, calm down.” Gale tried, placing a soothing hand on her back.

“I'm trying! But they keep on acting like they want to be our friends after they took our captain and destroyed our home.” She said, clearly irritated.

“Family, not friends!” Thatch said, cheerfully.

“Shut your trap or I'm going to hang _you_ by your balls.”

“Please don't, if they rip, _we_ 'll have to glue them.” Claire said, looking horrified. Tion looked surprised for a few seconds before she laughed.

“I cn see how that would be a problem. Don't you have any male doctor on board?”

“Yeah, like, three. For a hundred man” Sarah said, looking unimpressed. Tion chuckled.

“I'll lend you Paul if you'll need him.”

“Hey! Do I have a say in this matter?”

“Obviously not.” Nora said, looking scandalised by the though.

“Oh God, it's been so long since I had female company.” Tion said, giggling.

“It must have been hard with all these brutes.” Claire said, patting her shoulder.

“Nah, I love them all, they are my family.” She smiled before turning towards Thatch. “Just because I'm friendly to the first woman I saw in months, it doesn't mean I'm going to join you, got it?”

“Fine by me.” He said grinning, but he still got a kick on the shin.

 

*

 

Two days later, six failed attempt of murder and just as much scolding from Tion found the Spades were still sulking in a corner, all bandaged up.

“Poor lads.” Izo commented.

“Well, they kind of asked for it -yoi.” Marco said, looking unimpressed as he read the newspaper. He was a little irritated by the way the first mate was angry at him.

“Hey, cheer up you!” Thatch screamed, earning a collective dirty look and making him laugh.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from the belly of the ship.

“What-?” Loud screams and a series of crash followed.

“Oh, crap.” Charlie cursed, paling.

“Another of your Captain's crazy personalities?”

“No! Worst that that!”

“ _Worst_?”

“What is it?”

“It's-” The door was thrown to the other side of the ship. A figure was standing there, a killer aura around it. “It's Tion with her period!” Derek shrieked.

“She evolved in Tionzilla!” Denny screamed, earning a pinch on the cheek from Gale.

“You all must suffer.” She growled. And then she was punching and kicking every living being in a 5 meters radius.

“It's started.” Gale sighed. “Poor Tion, she really must be in pain to act like this.”

“They burned our ship, she has nothing to alleviate it.” Paul agreed. “Well then, should we start formation T?”

“Naaaah, let them suffer.” Denny said, waving a hand like he was swatting a fly.

Screams kept on going as Tion beat everyone on her way.

“I'm going to raid the kitchens” Charlie said, moving from his place and circumnavigated the isle made of barely-alive bodies. “I'm sorry, please move your arm. Thank you. Sorry. Sorry.” He murmured, finally getting to the other side.

“Denny, go do your duty too” Gale warned.

“I don't want to” He moaned. Another pinch on his cheek made him yelp. “Ok ok, I'm going.” He mumbled irritably. He got up and, unlike Charlie, he just passed over the pile of bodies, eliciting moans of pain in his wake.

“Denny!” Derek growled as Gale sighed.

“Boys will be boys.”

“Ok, how do we stop her?” Izo asked, watching as Vista was thrown overboard by an angry Tion

“Tionzilla will not be stopped by anything” Paul said, smiling. “If you don't have the right items.”

“What items do you need?” Thatch asked, but Paul just smiled and nodded towards Charlie that was coming back from the kitchens with what looked like every last sweet boarded on their ship in his arms.

“Tion! Look what I've got you!” He said, showing a chocolate muffin to her. Instantly, the destruction ceased as she observed him carefully. Then, without a warning, she was ripping the muffin from his hands, eating it in a handful of bites. Next was a bar of chocolate, then a slice of cake and then a bowl of ice cream. Gale frowned.

“Tion, darling, slow down or you'll be-” She put a hand on her mouth. “-nauseated. I told you.” He sighed, rubbing his hand on her back. “You know your stomach is not well during thins time.” He whispered as she put a hand on her middle, wheezing through the pain. Charlie took the bowl back as she crushed Gale's hand in hers, teeth gritted in pain. Then, in an instant, Danny was there.

“Here, big sister!” He said, holding a cup for her to take.

“Just a second.” She said through gritted teeth. After some time she took the cup, drinking avidly.

“What's in that?” Thatch asked.

“Boiled laurel and sage with a teacup of honey and three of sugar. It's good for cramps caused by the period.” Tion yawned and rubbed her eyes. Without the killer aura, she looked pretty tired. Until another cramp stuck and she gasped in pain.

“Fear not, I have the solution to all of our problems.” Paul said, hand dragging an equally sleepy looking Ace. “I thought we could use a living hot water bottle.” He said, snickering.

“When the hell did you went to get him?” Derek asked.

“When Charlie returned.” He smiled. Tion had gulped down her drink and shoved the cup in Gale's hand before hugging Ace.

“What's wrong? Tion?” He asked with a groggy voice. He looked around and realization illuminated his gray eyes. “Oh. Period?” Everyone nodded, making Ace smile sadly. “Poor Tion. Here, let's get you to sleep, ok?” She nodded and Ace raised her up, taking her back inside.

“Aaaaaand we'll have to clean this mess.” Thatch sighed.

“You're wrong, _you_ have to clean this mess, we are not part of your crew so we are don't care.” Denny said, smiling like a maniac.

“But it's your crewmate that did this!” Thatch whined.

“Not my problem.” Deanny said, sticking his tongue out.

“Let him be, he's just worried. Let's clean up.” Paul said, smiling.

 


	7. Tears are like diamonds

The night sky was beautiful that night and Marco ihaled deeply the air. He loved how the star twinkled, laughing above the ocean. The silence was nearly absolute, just the little groans the ship made here an there, the wood that made her moving. Then, a little light flew towards him, innocent and beautiful.

“A firefly -yoi?” He wondered, looking around. It was impossible to find a firefly in the middle of the ocean. Looking closely, he find out that it was a little ball of fire. Frowning, he looked below, just to see Ace walking in all his glory through the deck with little fire balls dancing around him. Marco jumped down the crew nest, landing a few meters from the young man, making him turn. Like this, Ace was beautiful and ethereal. His grey eyes were reflecting the soft light the little balls made, his black hair seemed like silky waves. He could see the splash of freckle here and there on his cheeks. He looked like some mythical creature from a book, all elegance and grace. It stole his breath away to see how gorgeous the man really was. Ace smiled then, mischief dancing in his eyes.

“Be careful.” He said, voice deep and warm. “The prettiest, when handled badly, are really dangerous.” He said, extending his hand and creating more fireflies.

“You are not Ace, are you?” Another smile. “Who are you -yoi?”

“Oh, I am nobody, my dear.”

“But your warning wasn't just about the fireflies, right?” The little balls of fire grew, nearly blinding him with light.

“Just hope that we won't see each other again, Marco the Phoenix.” And like that, he wasn't there anymore.

The next morning Marco approached Tion. She snarled to him, but he ignored her.

“Tion, how many personalities Ace has -yoi?”

“If you can't call him Captain, at least show some respect by calling him by his surname. We're not your friends.” She huffed. “Let's see...Ace has six personalities, without counting the host himself. Why?”

“I kind of met one of them? I'm not sure which one...I met it just briefly, but it seemed...regal?”

“It's 'ze', not 'it'! They're personalities, not puppies!” She hissed.

“Ze?”

“It's the gender-neutral pronoun. I've heard it somewhere. Since Ace's personalities are both male and female, we use ze.” She smiled fondly. “But I don't know any of Ace's personalities that would act...regally. I've seen him act angry, crazy, depressed, motherly and flirthy. Well, Jack flirts like he will die if he doesn't stick his cock inside of something, Heart flirts in a cuter way, but still.”

“Too much informations -yoi.”

“By the way, if you see Ace flirt with anyone that have a penis run as fast as you can and come to find me, ok? Thanks.” And with a smile, she was gone, leaving Marco more confused.

 

*

 

“Denny? What are you doing here?” Gale asked, looking confused at the cook as he entered the dining hall.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, wasn't your turn to watch over the captain?”

“Nope, it was Derek's”

“No, Derek is here” Gale said, pointing towards the table where all the Spades were sitting, all giving them their undivided attention. Silence followed for a few second before Tion spoke, sounding frightened.

“Are you telling me.” She started slowly. “That Ace is out there. Alone.”

“Guys, do you realize that no one is going to hurt that little firecracker, don't you?” Asked Thatch, irritated.

“That's not that! Captain is in a delicate position and-” Derek started, but Haruta interrupted him.

“Hey, I just seen Ace. Is he sulking again because of his failed attempt to Pops? He seemed depressed...” He barely ended his sentence that Tion was already up and out the hall. “What the-?” He tried to ask but the spades looked horrified and pale. Charlie was the first one to recover and to sprint after the first mate, wile the others tripped on their own feet to get up.

“What's going on?!” Thatch asked, worried. The spade seemed to answer all in the same time with different answers.

“Ok, I think this has to do with his personalities and that's the only thing I understood.” Marco calmly pointed out. He was considering following them when a huge shadow covered him. “Pops -yoi?” Marco asked, turning to watch the man. He looked troubled with his eyebrow knotted together.

“Let's follow them, my sons. I have a bad feeling”

It didn't take much for them to catch up with the Spades, the Whitebeard Pirates were fast and Pop's steps were ten time the steps of a normal man. The trip from the dining hall to the deck was silent, it held a sense of urgency and dread in it. They were almost there when Tion's screech reached them.

“Derek! Derek Derek! DEREK HURRY UP PLEASE! I CAN'T HOLD HIM ANY LONGER!”

Tion was kneeling in front of the riling, face against one of the wooden balustrade and eyes gleaming while her arms disappeared from sight, just after the border of the enormous ship, bent towards the ocean like she was trying to avoid something from falling into it. And just like that it hit Marco. Hard.

And then Tion was screaming and he could see smoke rising from where her arms disappeared and Derek was besides her, bodily lifting his captain and Tion was crying and calling Ace's name over and over again, calling him another name that he never heard before -Diamond- and Paul moved to wrap a neckerchief around her hands that were a bloodied and charred mess - _Gods_ and then every member of the Spades were moving, covering both Ace and Tion from them.

Pops was the first to move, kneeling in front of the wall of flesh and muscles and bones that did little to nothing to hide the two inside the protective circle of people. But they moved, letting the other who followed Whitebeard to see a weeping Tion holding Ace to her chest. Just, it wasn't Ace. His eyes were dead and his body was slumped, lifeless. If it wasn't for the rise and fall of his chest, Marco would have deemed him a corpse.

“Child” Whitebeard started, startling Tion. “What happened?”

“What happened?!” Tion snarled, furious. “You all happened! He was fine before you decided to keep him, like a pet! I've met Diamonds only once and while depressed he didn't try to killed them all!”

Almost as if sensing his first mate's anger, Ace stirred and looked at Tion with big, sweet eyes.

“Tion? What happened? We- oh Gods, your hands!” He took them tenderly, with worried eyes. “We are so sorry, we couldn't block him! Your beautiful hands...Ace is going to-”

“Ace is not going to know what Diamond has done.” Tion said, voice rising. “Queen, promise me you won't tell me!”

“I-”

“Promise me! He's going to hate himself and Diamonds will appear again!”

Ace-Queen-'s face crumpled as they stared at their first mate.

“Ok, I promise.” Tion smiled.

“Thank you, dearest one. Now let's go.” She said, helping Queen to stand. Then, like that, they were gone.

Marco didn't see Ace the next month. At least, not his personality. Queen or King were mostly out. She was a nice woman, always trying to help, acting motherly and gentle. He was a bossy, angry man that sounded like a little brat sometimes. His hit really hurt. However, he somehow missed Ace. How his eyes sparkled when he smiled or when he got angry -and he had to admit, it happened quite a lot-, his fierce nature, how he was the sweetest and most considerate person while with his crewmates. He intrigued him, somehow. Not that the Spades would let him or any other pirate near their captain. They made it quite clear, always snarling and hissing and baring teeth and gripped their weapons whenever someone was near their beloved Ace.

“You're stressing them.” Denny had said, knives twirling in his hands. “That's why Diamond got out and almost killed himself and everyone else.”

The tension was thicker and thicker as Ace's personalities struggled to hide the fact that he burned his first mate's hands. Until, somethings snapped.

It was a cool night when Tion entered the hall, a smiling Ace behind her. Her hands were finally starting to recover.

“Thanks Spades, Ace really needs his food, but you know how he is” Tion said, smiling, as she and Spades entered the dining hall. The room was spacious and full of voices and laugher. They moved until they reached the table occupied by the Spades and by the Commanders. There was a sort of truce between the two factions and while there wasn't friendship, they saw no reason to be unkind to one another -or, at least, civil.

Two trails were already set for them.

“Oh, thanks to whomever got this from me” Tion said, before giving a push to Spade, whom was already with half of his meat inside his mouth.

“Mh? What? Oh, yeah, thanks”

“Spades! You're not three! Don't speak with your mouth full!”

“Yes mum...” The entire table laughed.

“Don't 'yes mum' me, boy, and don't eat so fast” She said, clearly enjoying herself. Spades mad an annoyed sound but kept his speed.

“Wow, does he always eat like this?” Haruta asked. He was next Thatch, whom was in front of Tion. T his left, Marco and then Izo with a mild disgusted expresion.

“Pretty much yes, it's a bad habit. You know when-”

_TONK_

Tion turned to find Spades faceplanted into his plate.

“Spades!” She and Gale helped him up. His head lolled to the side, mouth open. Tion took her napkin and started clean him from the pieces of meat and potatoes that littered his face and hair. She was just taking out a big piece of potato when Thatch started laughing like a maniac, followed by Haruta and then the others Commanders. Marco was smirking and Izo snickering from behind his sleeve.

Tion startled, astonished. Then her face grew dark. She cleaned Ace's face with a swift movement before putting the napkin down. Slowly she raised her fist over her head. Then, without a warning, she slammed it into the table, successfully shutting everyone up.

“Is it funny?” She asked, her voice cold as the winter islands under their control.

“Well, yeah, he just faceplanted in his food!” Thatch hollered and that earned him a punch square in the nose, making him fall.

“Of course it's funny! The fact that he doesn't have any control on where or when his attacks may happen is so funny! Let's watch him drop asleep in the middle of a street! Who cares if he can't defend himself from anything! Let's see what happens when he falls asleep in the middle of a battle, that would be so much fun!” She shouted, hands in the air and face blushing in anger. “Let's watch him have Cataplexy and lose the capacity of every muscle of his body! If we tire him enough he may fall from the crow nest!” She gestured to Ace's completely lax body. “Because narcolepsy is so funny! Who cares if his brain will go in the REM phase before he is actually asleep, making him have hallucination with no means of understanding what is real and what is not! Who cares if when he wakes he may or may not be paralysed for minutes before he can take control of his own body! Who cares he is lucky enough not to have to deal with eternal sleepiness! Who cares if he drinks alcohol or tires himself too much he will have more attacks! Who cares he can hardly have a partner in his life because sex is a strenuous activity and he will most likely fell asleep in the middle of it! Who cares that his metabolism is so fast he has to eat like 10 man but if he eats so much he will have a narcoleptic attack every few minutes! Let's have a good laugh because he faceplanted in his food!” She slammed her hands on the table so hard it left dents on it. Her breath was short and her face burning. Next to her, Gale had Ace moved so that he could give his Captain a piggyback and his crewmates were all up with their trays, one in each hand. It took a while to realize that they took the trays from the Commanders that laughed. Tion moved forward and took Haruta and Thatch's trays, hands trembling from rage.

“You really don't deserve any respect from us. You disgust me.” And she moved, opened the door and kept it open for her crewmates before following them outside, leaving only silence behind them.

“What happened?” Thatch asked, looking stunned Whitebeard sighed.

“That, my dear sons, it's what stress can do to a person.”

 

*

 

“Tion...I'm not saying they were right, but...you were a little harsh maybe.” Denny said, looking unsire. Gale sighed, placing a hand on Tion's shoulder.

“I don't care.” She said, looking pained, on the verge of tears. “I can't take it anymore.” She sniffed. “This is not what I wanted. Why did Ace had to go and challenge Whitebeard?” Tears were streaming on her cheeks now. “I want my home back.” She whispered. She was tired, so, so tired. They all where. So, they pressed one against the other, crying both on the inside and on the outside.

 


	8. Hello craziness

The next day found the Spades curled around each other, looking positively exhausted. Ace had woken up and was fussing, making sure they were confortable. A knock resounded in the otherwise silent room.

“Come in.” Marco opened the door, stepping in. Ace was sitting on the bed where Tion and Denny were snuggling. Gale and Charlie where on another bed and the last one was occupied by Derek and Paul.

“They seem quite affectionate -yoi.” Marco noted.

“It's normal, they are a couple.”

“Gale and Charlie or-”

“Them and Derek and Paul both.”

“Oh.”

“You didn't expect that, did you?” He asked with a smirk and Marco couldn't help but notice how gorgeous he was.

“No, I certainly didn't -yoi.”

Silence stretched after that.

“So, what do you want?”

“I wanted to apologize. It was unfair to laugh at your condition -yoi. You didn't ask to be like this.” Ace looked at him with profound. Grey eyes that sparkled with life.

“Apology accepted. Thank you.”

Marco smiled and nodded, going out again.

 

*

A loud bang startled Thatch, that let the pen he was holding fall on the table, yelping loudly.

“God, it's been almost 50 days and you still startle every time the brat gets thrown away.” Izo teased, looking smug.

“Well, it always happen at different time of the day! Besides, I always hope that he will stop attacking Pops...” He was about to relax again when another bang made him jump out of the chair. Standing on the doorway was a completely _pink_ Marco. Thatch put a hand on his mouth, clearly trying not to laugh.

“Run.” An hysterical laugh escaped Thatch as he run out of the kitchen.

“I'm going to roast you alive as slowly as possible -yoi!” The chef run out on the deck, almost running over his siblings.

“Hello Ace!” Thatch greeted, sprinting next to him as he talked to Derek.

“What the fuck?!” He squealed, moving aside to accommodate the run. Marco was actually grateful for the paint that hid his blush. He didn't like the idea of being ridiculed in front of the ex Captain. With a jump he half-transformed, grabbing the chef with his claws. With a quick movement he threw him in the ocean. Huffing, he returned inside to clean himself up. The little scene only promped laugher by every pirate on deck. Beside Ace, that looked quite confused.

“Come on, Ace, laugh!” Haruta said, smiling, “You need to relax!”

“If you say so...”

 

*

“Tion?” Denny asked, looking concerned.

“Yes, dear?”

“...I can't find the Cap.” Tion turned towards him, panic in her face.

“Search the kitchens, I'll go get the others. No mater what, we need to find him.” She said, getting out of the room they were occupying. She found the rest of the Spades on the other room assigned to them.

“Boys, Cap disappeared.” She declared loudly. “Search everywhere, ten time if you need to, but _find him_.” She barked, before moving down the corridor, her movements frantic.

 

*

 

Marco was calmly moving towards his room, returning from the bathroom, toweling his damp hair. In the quiet of the corridor, a giggle made him stop. Turning, he found Ace standing there. His eyes were shining with innocence and a smile made his face look softer and younger.

“Ace?”

“Let's play!” He said, voice sounding cheery.

“...play -yoi?”

“Yup! Come on, what do you want to play?”

“Ehm...I have work to do...” Ace's face crumpled.

“You won't play with me?” His eyes started to get wet, making Marco panic.

“I-” But fat tears were already falling from his eyes, wailing loudly.

“Ace?!” Derek came from the end of the corridor, stopping a few feet from his Captain. “What happened?” He asked Marco.

“He- he asked me to play with him...”

“Oh. Another one, then?” He asked, hand massaging lightly his arm.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY” Derek moved quickly, letting Tion, hurricane mode, crash on Ace. She hugged him tightly.

“Shhhh, it's alright dear.” She cooed. Marco looked at Derek, confused. He shrugged.

“Uh, motherly instinct.”

As soon as Ace calmed down, Tion smiled at him. “That's it dear. Now, how old are you darling?” Ace sniffed.

“Seven.”

“Oh, my, you are a big boy. Did the others give you a name?” He nodded. “Can you tell me?”

“Joker.”

“Good. Now Jocker, someone told me you want to play a game.” A nod. “What about puzzle?”

“Ok.” He sniffed.

“Good. Let's go?” She held her hand that he grabbed immediately. “I'm sorry for disturbing you.” She said towards Marco, litterally glowing.

“Maternity suits her.” Derek chuckled. Marco looked at him.

“I must apologize -yoi. You really have it rough.” Derek chuckled humourlessly.

“You have no idea.”

 

*

It was later that night that Marco woke by some movement in his room. He started when something heavy got to his bed. Without a second though he lit his hand on fire. There, looking positively breathtaking, was Ace, eyes shining with lust.

“Hello there.” He said, voice rough and deep. He looked ethereal in the blue glow of his flames, shirtless. Marco couldn't help but notice how his muscles danced below the skin.

“Ace -yoi? What are you doing here?”

“My name is Jack, darling. Nice to meet you.” He smirked, hand moving to trace the tattoo on his bare skin.

“What are you-?!”

“Aww, don't be shy. I totally won't be.” He chuckled as he straddled the blond.

“Wait, wait, wait!”

“Oh, come on, I know you like me, you always look at me. And I like you. Well, _we_ like you. Even Ace finds you gorgeous” Jack caressed his face. “Don't tell him I told you this, but I know that ye fancies you.” Marco was stunned, completely speechless. “Consider this as a thank you.” He said, hands moving south. “You are stressing the host and the protectors so much that I can finally break free for the first time in almost fifteen years.”

SBAM.

“Portgas D Jack, put your hands where I can see them!” Charlie said, looking angry. Behind him there were two snorts.

“Oh God, that was priceless.” Denny laughed, hands holding his stomach.

“Ma-Master, please- that was un-unnecessary.” Tion wheezed between laughs.

“Shut up both of you! That one is dangerous.”

“Dangerous to your virginity, darling.” Gale said, looking unimpressed. That seemed to snap Jack back into Ace.

“What?! Charlie, I thought that you and Gale had done it ages ago!” Then he blinked, taking in the position he was in, straddling the First Son, hands dangerously near the man's privates. “GHIAAAA!” He jumped back, ending with his butt on the floor. Marco glanced at him, noting how red his cheeks were. His mouth opened and closed a few times. “Oh God, I'm terribly sorry.”

“Don't worry, it wasn't you -yoi.”

Ace nodded, grabbing the shirt that was next to him and practically ran from his door, where Tion hugged him for comfort.

“We apologize for waking you up. Good night.” Derek said, smiling and waving his hand. Marco had trouble sleeping that night.

 

 


	9. And then it's the end

The Moby Dick was buzzing with life under the sun. More and more pirates were found on deck.

“What's happening?” Denny asked to a pirate.

“Some of the Revolutionaries came here to talk to Pops.”

“I wonder what they talked about.” Tion wandered.

In that moments a girl moved towards the railing. “Sabo, hurry up!”

“I'm coming Koala.” He answered, but Tion barely heard him.

“Denny, go get Ace.”

“Why?”

“Please go.” She said, shoving people aside to see better the boy. He was blond, wearing a top hat with goggles, a pipe...oh, sweet goddess of the sea...

“Wait!” Half of the population on board turned towards her. “Your name is Sabo, right? Where were you born?”

“What do you care?” He asked, suspicious.

“Please. Was it Goa?”

“How do you know?”

“Did you leave at 10?”

“I'm sorry, I don't remember anything. I had an accident and I don't remember anything from before the revolutionaries.” Tion gasped, hands on her mouth.

“Oh goddess, then...”

“Then you don't remember me.” Ace said, moving from the depth of the crowd. His face gave nothing away, but his eyes were sad.

“You..seem familiar.”

“I would have preferred to do this in private but, yeah, I am your brother, I should _at least_ look familiar.”

“Ace!” Tion scolded, eyebrows drawn together. “He lost his memories, don't be rude!”

“Hey, that's the truth and I thought he was dead, I'm a little shocked!”

“We drank to it, didn't we?” Sabo whispered, hand on his head. Ace's smile was so bright he illuminated the hole deck.

“Yeah, we did!”

“And Luffy complained about the taste...” Ace snorted, looking amused.

“Well, at least I don't have to hit you on the head to make you remember” Tion looked pointedly at him. “Ok, I wouldn't have. But I know you, you would have, definitely.” Denny laughed, amused, and Tion threw him a shoe that hit him square on the head.

“Ok, now go and talk you two. I don't want to see either of you out of our room before sundown. Am I clear?” Tion asked, looking dangerous enough t make them bolt. “Now, nice to meet you, I'm Tion, the first mate of the idiotic big brother of your second in command.” She said, holding her hand to Koala.

“Koala, the one that makes sure that the idiotic little brother of your captain doesn't get himself killed.”

“Well, than we're both doing the same job.”

 

*

After founding his brother, it seemed like an enormous weight had been lifted from Ace. He smiled brighter, laughed louder, his fire became gentler. He accepted to became Whitebeard's son -after Tion stopped sulking and kicking and screaming because she was a girl and was treated differently. “It's always easier if you have a penis.” She had snarled. After a while, she was permitted to join battles if in need and she settled.- and later, mush later, Marco's lover. It was almost three months in their relationship that Marco got assigned a solo mission. Ace had smiled as he waved him goodbye. However, after a month, he hadn't returned yet. It was an incognito mission, so Whitebeard wanted to wait. And they waited. Two, three months. And then, Ace snapped. He stopped eating, stopped sleeping. He kept on working until he fainted. It was during the last week of the third month.

“Ace, darling, I know you miss Marco, but you need to eat.” Tion had said, looking worried. Beside her, Whitebeard and the former Spades. Ace had blinked, confused.

“Who is Marco?” He asked. Tion exchanged a look with Whitebeard.

“Marco is your lover, dear.”

“I don't know any Marco, Tion.”

“Ace, you're frightening me.”

“Tion, you're the one that is frightening me...”

“Are you kidding me?!” She grabbed his shoulder, shaking him. He was looking at her with a worried expression, before he closed his eyes and he relaxed in her grasp.

“...Ace?”

“No.”

“Who are you, then?” Whitebeard asked. Ace looked at him with piercing gray eyes.

“I am Club. It was me that took Marco's memories from Ace. He was hurting himself.” She explained, pose regal and relaxed. “I am the one that takes every bad memory from every personality from the age of seven.”

“But...if you are that old, why no one ever mentioned you?” Derek asked.

“I take memories, silly. This means that I take the memory of my existence too.” She smiled. “I give him more or less four more months. If he doesn't return, I won't give Ace his memories back, even if he does come back. Am I clear?” Nods from everyone. “Then, good evening.” And then, it was Ace again. A smiling, happy Ace. That didn't know who his lover was. Tion's eyes grew heavy with tears. He didn't know who held his hand every day and hug him when he was sad, when he asked himself if he was a monster. He didn't know who he smiled with, who held him at night.

“Tion? Why are you crying?” She shook her head, hugging him close.

 

*

The sky was beautifully clear as Marco flew through it. He was happy, finally returning home after five months in mission. He never stayed so long away. The rush of the wind brought to him the cheers from his family that saw him approaching. Slowly, he landed in front of Pops.

“Welcome home son. How was your mission?” He said, smiling lovingly.

“I'm back -yoi. It was ok, I have what you wanted.”

“Good. Now go rest, we'll talk later.”

“Tanks Pops” He said, nodding, before turning and walking towards his room. He couldn't wait to see Ace. He actually felt like a teenager, eager to see the boy he liked. But when he opened the door, what greeted him wasn't his lover's surprised face, but his blank expression.

“In the end you're back.”

“Who are you -yoi?”

“My name is Club, nice to meet you.” She said, nodding to him.

“Nice to meet you too -yoi. Can I talk to Ace, please?”

“No.” Marco was taken aback.

“No? Why -yoi?”

“You see, when you left and didn't return, you left Ace heartbroken. Without knowing if you were well, he refused to eat or rest after the three months mark. That's why I, the first personality, decided that it was better for him to forget you. Now that you're returned, he has the knowledge of who you are, but not what you were for him.”

“What?” Marco felt like he was suffocating.

“I won't give his memories back. Not until you prove yourself worthy.” Then, she got up from her place on Marco's bed and got out, leaving Marco shell shocked. He couldn't believe it. He knew he took really long, but it's not like he really could do anything else! He took deep breaths, trying to calm down. Ace could refused to eat. Inspire. He could have died in two months without food. Exhale. He would never forgive himself if something happened because he was away. Inhale, exhale. Because he was so worried about him being safe. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale. The stress of not knowing almost killed him. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale – ok, he was hyperventilating. He had to calm down. He was the Commander of the First Division, the First Son, the Phoenix. How hard could it be to win Ace over again?

It turned out that it was difficult enough. Without memory of knowing Marco, Ace laugh at his first attempt to flirt, thinking that he was a weirdo that flirted with everything that breathed, freak out at his fifth attempt and run away every time he saw him from that moment on. It was Tion to convince Ace to give him a possibility. That surprised Marco to no end, since the girl, being her overprotective self snarled every time he got near her Captain before they got together.

“Here, I'll help you.” She said, smiling. “What did you do on your first appointment?”

“Ehm...”

“Please don't tell me you went to a tavern...”

“I won't tell you then -yoi...”

“What are you, fifteen?!” She screeched, throwing her hands in the air, looking exasperated. “You know what? You two are perfect together. Two idiots.” She then proceeded into grabbing Marco's ear. “You are coming with me.” She said, dragging him towards Ace that still looked uncomfortable. “I want to talk with Club.” Ace looked confused, but then his expression relaxed again.

“Hello Tion. What can I do for you today?”

“Now listen to me with attention. You are going to give Ace's memory back to him right now or I'm going to destroy all the chairs in this ship on your back, am I clear?” She threatened, voice law. “You're hurting everyone with this attitude and I've had it up to here” She gestured towards her eyes. “Of this. Give his memories back to him. Now.”

“Fine.” She said, looking irritated. Then, his face crumpled into a mix of anger and relief before a flaming punch hit Marco. “You goddamned idiot” You know how much I was worried?!”

Tion laughed at Marco's shocked face.

“Hey, it wasn't my fault -yoi!”

“Of course it was you bastard!”

“That's the way of talking to your boyfriend?!”

“Oh, shut up!” He said, kissing him passionately. Marco slid his hands around Ace, holding him close, caressing his back lovingly.

“I love you, I'm sorry I made you worry, -yoi.”

“I love you too.” Ace smiled. “Even if you do take all the blankets at night.”

“I do not such things!”

Ace just laughed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to jessenosabak for being my partner in this bigbang! 
> 
> ART -> http://jessenosabaku.tumblr.com/tagged/Ten%20faced


End file.
